This invention relates to an electrical connector assembly and in particular to an electrical connector assembly having a cast housing and drawn shell to provide shielding and a path to ground for the shielding.
Prior art subminiature D connectors typically had a drawn shell with an integral groundstrap to provide shielding and a conductive path to ground. The drawn shell surrounded a thermoplastic housing in which contact terminals were secured and provided shielding therefor, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,883.
As electronics have become more densely packed, so too have the interconnections to and between electronic assemblies. A widely accepted spacing of contacts has become 0.50 inch lateral and 0.100 inch vertical in high density connectors. To assure that high density connectors remain mated, latches on the cable assembly connector grip the housing of a board or panel mounted connector. Since plastic would fail under the grippping action of repeated mating and unmating, high density connectors have incorporated cast metal housings. Providing shielding of terminal contacts in cast housings has thus been complicated.